


To The Future!!!

by SyaoSasuSaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Team 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyaoSasuSaku/pseuds/SyaoSasuSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their encounter with Garaa and the sand siblings, Team 7 gets ready to take part for the chunin exams. What happens when they discover a scroll which sends them to the future where Kakashi is Hokage, Naruto is married to Hinata, Sakura is a founder of the Konoha Children's Mental Hospital and Sasuke is falling for his pink haired teammate</p>
<p>What will their reactions be? And how can the get back to their own timeline?</p>
<p>Mainly SasuSaku, with slight NaruHina and Team 7 friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hurry up Kakashi- Sensei Naruto thought. He couldn't contain his excitement, ever since meeting up with those freaks. Who were they again??? Ah, Garaa, Temari and... and... that weird guy with purple marks on his face.

Naruto was dying to ask his sensei about the chunin exams and perhaps persuade - or in his case black mail- him with his Icha- Icha Paradise books to consider him entering the exams. That way if he won, the third Hokage would immediately retire and hand over the Hokage role to him. Naruto sniggered, which didn't go unnoticed by his other two teammates.

"What are you planning Naruto?" Sakura asked annoyed. She was NOT in a very good mood, her sensei was late as per usual, the chunin exams were plaguing her mind, Sasuke's remark of her being weaker than Naruto still haunted her, she had no breakfast considering they're dear sensei had told them they had an urgent mission to attend that was important. Important my ass, she thought to herself as she came up with multiple ways to deal with her sensei. 

And now Naruto was up to no good. The look on his face gave that away, he was up to something. "Um... uh... it's nothing Sakura- Chan" Naruto replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. No way was he planning on getting scolded for taking the old man's job. 

Sakura sighed and decided to let it go, she didn't want to waste her time on whatever crazy idea he had in his head. She smiled and turned her attention towards her other team mate. 

"So, um Sasuke- Kun. How about... a date after-" "Not interested" Sasuke replied coldly, staring -or more like glaring- at the ground beneath them. 

To say she wasn't disappointed would be a lie, however she wasn't that all surprised with his answer. Sakura frowned and looked up at the sky, she glanced slightly at Sasuke, wondering if he would ever have the same feeling she had towards him. Or at least, does he even consider me as a friend?

The three of them sat in silence once more as they waited for their sensei

Meanwhile with Kakashi

"Cell number 7, led by Kakashi, consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Under the name of Hatake Kakashi , I nominate them to take the chunin exams"


	2. The Scroll

"KAKASHI SENSEI, I LOVE YOU!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran to hug his sensei. "Hey stop, let go of me..." After waiting for hours, and the slight bickering they're sensei had explained how he was simply nominating them to take part in the chunin exams. 

Naruto had forgiven him immediately, however Sasuke and Sakura seemed slightly more annoyed than before. 

Finally managing to pry Naruto off him, Kakashi coughed gaining his students full attention.

"Though this is just a nomination. Whether to take the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4PM tomorrow." Kakashi explained whilst handing them each an application.

"Hehehehe, chunin exams" Naruto was all too excited with this, and started daydreaming of being Hokage. He finally get to show his true strength and show everyone he wasn't just some knucklehead ninja.

I might be able to fight him... Sasuke thought as he remembered how sneaky Gaara was. Sakura though wasn't so thrilled, she had a feeling that they're sensei would apply them. She knew Naruto and Sasuke would pass, but would she? Was she strong enough to take the exams? 

Something suddenly clicked 

"What about the mission Kakashi- sensei?" Did they waste all those hours for nothing? "Oh yeah about that" Kakashi laughed nervously. "YOU three have a mission, a D rank one." Kakashi continued as he started walking ahead of them.

"Just so you know our client is very impatient so we better hurry"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TURNED UP LATE!!!" Naruto and Sakura accused pointing their finger at him whilst Sasuke just stayed silent. Kakashi could only chuckle. "Well, we better get a move on then"

 

———

"How the hell is this a mission? We should be fighting, training not doing an old man's garden" Naruto complained pulling out a weed. "And where the hell is Kakashi- sensei?"

"He said he had some errands to attend to" Sakura replied, also pulling out a weed. 

"That good for nothing lazy pervert-"

"Quit complaining Dobe"

"Teme, don't interrupt me"

"Or else what loser"

"Just you wait, I'll become Hokage and then you'll be sorry"

"Hmp, a dumb Hokage"

"I'll be the greatest Hokage, believe it"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"I'm... going to get some water" 

Sakura quickly interrupted and got up to leave

"Now look what you did Teme. You scared her off"

"That was you dead last"

"What'd you call me?!!"

 

———

Sakura sighed pouring the water into a bucket. They really didn't need water, but she just wanted to get away from the two of them bickering. Ever since returning from the land of waves the two of them were somehow worse than before. 

"Can't they get along without fighting? They worked really well together when taking down Zabuza" She could still hear them arguing of who was the strongest. "And to think Sasuke- Kun calls me annoying, both of them are even- OWW" Sakura yelped as she felt something land on her head.

"A scroll? Wonder what it's for?" she looked around. There was no one and nothing in sight.

"Oi, Sakura- Chan!!! Where are you?"

Baka Sakura picked up the scroll, leaving the water behind. It wasn't opened and it looked important. She slightly wondered how on earth it ended up there. Did a bird mistake it for a twig?

"Nee, Sakura- Chan what's that you got there?" 

"A scroll"

"What's it for?" Sasuke asked

Inner Sakura: OMG KYAAA Sasuke- Kun talking to us >////


	3. Cosplayers???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short... sorry

"WHY IS THAT PERVERTED SENSEI HOKAGE?!!!" Naruto yelled causing everyone on the street to look at them. Sakura gulped and bonked Naruto on the head. "Sorry everyone, just ignore him. Sometimes he says these crazy things" she apologized and laughed nervously hoping they would get back to their own business. A few people sweat dropped but carried on like nothing happened. 

 

Sasuke though could hear a few people whispering about them. "Aren't they cute?" An old lady said "they look just like the Team 7 trio" Sasuke blinked. So they were in the future. It would explain the weird looks they've been receiving, plus Kakashi's face on the Hokage Mountain. 

 

He actually becomes Hokage? Sasuke raised a brow and had the urge to snort. Although they hadn't known their sensei long, the three of them were well aware that he wasn't exactly the most reliable person. Sasuke wondered how it was even possible for him to be a sensei, sure he was really strong but what use was that if he kept turning up late for every mission and meeting

 

Sasuke felt a little tug at his pants and looked down to see a little boy looking at him with sparkly eyes "Nee, Mr... that's an awesome cosplay" the boy commented smiling, and just skipped happily catching up with his mother.

 

Sasuke twitched. What the hell was that all about?

 

He turned his attention towards his two teammates and noticed that Sakura was strangling Naruto in a furious rage whilst Naruto kept on apologizing over and over again. He sighed; those two will probably never change

 

Idiots, he thought to himself. Before he could say anything to them, the three of them soon found themselves surrounded with a bunch of boys and girls they're age

 

"Um... may we help you?" Sakura asked feeling slightly uneasy with all the stares being given to them. She dropped Naruto onto the floor making him groan in agony.

 

"Wow, that kid was right. You guys are awesome cosplayers" a young guy spoke out. "You even got the hairstyles right and everything"

 

"Ugh...Um... Ok, what the heck are you talking about?!!" Naruto complained rubbing the back of his head, which now had a bump on it. However he was ignored and instead the three of them we asked multiple of questions.

 

"Where did you get those clothes?"

 

"How long did it take you to grow your hair like that?"

 

"Are they you're natural eye colour?"

 

"Can I get a picture with you?"

 

"How do you get your voice to sound like that?

 

"Did you dye your hair pink or is that a wig?"

 

"Can you do a pose for me?"

 

"How did you spike you're hair up like that?"

 

"Is your skin naturally pale?"

 

"Where are you guys from?"

 

"Are you two together?" (Sasuke and Sakura)

 

"Can I cosplay with you?"

 

The three of them backed away a bit as more questions were being asked. Sakura nudged both Naruto and Sasuke mouthing a quiet "leg it?" The two of them nodded and all three of them dashed feeling utterly terrified of their new fans.

 

"Hey, comeback we still have more questions to ask"

 

 

 

\---

"Ok, I think we lost them" Naruto panted as he took a look around the corner. They were all hiding in a dark alleyway away from those freaks. 

 

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!!" Naruto yelled confused. Sakura restrained herself from punching Naruto, he was already damaged enough as it is. 

 

"Quiet down you Baka, in case you've forgotten this isn't our timeline. We're in the future" 

 

"Meaning..."

 

"Meaning that we should disguise ourselves so we don't draw attention" Sasuke replied back coolly, leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets. This wasn't the first time he ran away from his fans.

 

"I never asked you Teme"

 

"But he's right Naruto, whatever we did all will do obviously made us famous if people want to cosplay as us" Sakura replied calmly. Her two teammates just gave her confused stares.

 

"Do you guys even know what cosplay means?" 

 

"Nope" 

 

"Never heard of it, is it some kind of food?" 

 

Sakura just sighed


	4. Meeting The Hokage

"Couldn't you have gotten more comfortable clothing?" Sakura asked Naruto as she looked down at her disguise. She wore a black tank top which exposed a tad of her stomach. To cover her pink hair she wore a brown wig along with white baggy trousers. She felt disgusted with the clothing 

"It was really hard Sakura- Chan. Especially with those weirdos about but if you want you can wear this scarf" Naruto was wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed; black waistcoat untucked exposing his chest, with white knee- length trousers. He wore a pink wig with spiked up hair and as an accessory wore a scale patterned scarf, which he 'borrowed' from a kid that wasn't looking.

"I'll think I'll pass thanks" Sakura declined and turned her attention towards Sasuke, he was wearing blue jean trousers and a long- sleeved white shirt. Refusing to wear a wig he just messed up his hair. 

Inner Sakura: He's even hotter than before 

Sakura shook her head in attempt to get rid of her perverted inner. It wasn't the right time for now. "So what do we do now? I mean we've got to find a way to get back home, right?" 

"Or..." Naruto interrupted "We could stay here and find out more about our futures. I want to know if I become Hokage" 

"Naruto" Sakura warned but he cut her off "Come on, Sakura- Chan!!! This is a once in a life time opportunity" Naruto argued but Sakura didn't agree. 

"We shouldn't even be here. We should be taking the exams now prancing around in these weird disguises. Tell him Sasuke- Kun"

Sasuke blinked and looked at Sakura and then towards Naruto. He thought about it for a moment. Sure Sakura was right they did have the exams to attend to in their time, but he honestly didn't care about becoming chunin. There was only one thing he wanted... power. He had to become stronger. That was his only reason for living, to get stronger and kill his brother. He can still remember the last words he said to him that fateful night.

"There is no value in killing the likes of you... My foolish brother... If you want to kill me... curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life... Run away... run away... and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."

"Sasuke-Kun???" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts of his vengeance where his two teammates were still patiently waiting for an answer.

"I agree with Naruto" 

"Exactly... wait WHAT?!!" 

"I have to know if I got my revenge" Sasuke replied calmly ignoring Sakura's rants and Naruto's sly grin. 

"Are you fucking serious?!! No way, it's too dangerous" 

"Well then it's settled. Let's find as much as we can about the future Teme" Sasuke tsked and the two boys walked on ahead leaving a stunned Sakura behind. Man, why can't they agree with each other more often? Sakura huffed and grinned, she was grateful that they weren't arguing and maybe seeing the future wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Are you coming Sakura- Chan???" Naruto shouted, he and Sasuke stopped walking waiting for her to catch up. Seeing that she was in a daze. Sakura smiled at them, despite not being a Team for very long they three of them were all fond of each other. 

Sakura jogged along aside them making sure to be next to Sasuke and giggled. Naruto sulked at that, of course it was always Sasuke getting attention. Didn't anyone like him?

"Kyaa!!! Naruto- sama is so hot"

Naruto halted. Wait what? His other two teammates looked also confused turned their heads seeing a bunch of girls in a circle looking at... photos???

"I know right, can you imagine what it would be like holding his hand? His face being so close and kissing him threading you're fingers through his soft blonde hair " Another girl daydreamed before being shoved.

"Hey!!! Back off sister Naruto is mine!!!"

"No he's not, he's mine. He even spoke to me yesterday."

"WHAT?!!! YOU SPOKE WITH MY NARUTO- KUN!!!" Another screamed with rage, Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped at the scene whilst Naruto was somewhat in between shocked and officially freaked out.

"Are they talking about another Naruto?" Sakura questioned, wondering why now all of a sudden girls were taking an interest in Naruto. "I doubt it, how many other dobes are there with blond hair?" 

Sakura slowly turned towards Naruto seeing how he was now completely shaken up. asked him gently. "Are you alright Naruto?" He only shook his head. "Can we just... uh... forget we ever saw that" Naruto asked before walking away dragging Sasuke with him again leaving a stunned Sakura to stare the their backs.

"Are all fan girls like that?" Naruto asked, Sasuke thought for a moment before replying, "Pretty much" And just like that Naruto fainted, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to carry him the rest of the way.

"Naruto you baka, what happened to him?" Sasuke shrugged not really knowing how to reply. There was awkward silence for a moment other than the busy streets. People were giving them odd stares at just seeing two little kids having to drag one -which looked dead- kid with their strength.

"So, now what" Sakura asked Sasuke as they made their way to a bench nearby them which just so happened to be in the middle of the street. "I think... we should go meet the Hokage... when the Dobe wakes up"

\----

 

"Bored, bored, bored, bored" Kakashi mumbled yawning. There was nothing to do now, with the war being over, Hanabi and Hinata finally being rescued from that creep Toneri and Sasuke finally deciding to be the good guy again returning to the village, everything was too damn peaceful. Peaceful and calm, one would think that being the Hokage he would be glad about it but he wasn't. Nothing was happening, and he wasn't exactly allowed to go on missions -unless they were extremely important or included Hokage business-but rather assign missions to other people. Even young genin got more excitement than him. Oh yes, how Kakashi had missed his old life. The life where he trained those three brats and could read porn and smut as much as he wanted.

"What do you mean you're bored?" Shikamaru questioned. "What about the paper work? Have you started any of that yet?" As his eye wandered to the stack of papers right next to Kakashi. How could someone like him be Hokage again??? Oh yes because Naruto was too young -and still in training- whilst Kakashi was the most trusted person to rely the job on. Of course it wasn't like Kakashi really wanted the job or had much of choice with Lady Tsunade. The sooner Naruto becomes Hokage the better. Shikamaru thought dully, he sweat dropped seeing Kakashi eye the paper (well more like glare) and started spinning on his chair as if it was perfectly normal for a Hokage to do, before replying."Huh? I suppose but I'll do them later"

Shikamaru groaned. He would use that excuse every time but he would never get the work done. Come to think of it, did Tsunade ever get any paperwork done or did she use Shizune and Sakura to do all the work for her. There was a knock on the door and a young and timid women came in. 

"Ex- excuse me Hokage- sama.... but three young kids would like to speak with you... that is... if you're not busy..." Shikamaru snorted at that. Since when was he ever busy? All he does was spin on his chair and complain about how boring his life is now.

"Not at all send them in. Oh and Shikamaru, you're dismissed. I understand you want to get back to you're dear precious Temari." Shikamaru blushed at the comment but ignored him muttering "Troublesome Hokage" before leaving. 

 

\-----

"No way, Shikamaru is dating that sand chick???" Naruto exclaimed, now that he finally recovered over his trauma of having girls fantasize about him in such disturbing ways, he was completely fine. Though, he figured he would have to ask Sasuke more about avoiding girls like that. "But why, I mean she was a real bitch when we met her and those two other freaks today" 

Sakura sighed and bonked him on the head. "Idiot. Have you forgotten already. We're in he future, we can't say anything suspicious" Sakura said looking around making sure no one was listening. Sasuke just kept silent leaning on the wall fidgeting a bit. For some reason he found his back incredibly itchy. "But no one is here. Besides why do we need to meet Kakashi- sensei? I want to know what we're doing. Not the old man" As soon as Naruto said that the receptionist who they were speaking to earlier came back.

"The Hokage will see you now, and sir please learn to respect the Hokage." Naruto laughed nervously and bowed his head apologizing. The three of them scurried up the stairs heading towards the Hokage office. "Um... ok remind me... who am I again?"

"Baka we've been over this twice"

"I know, I know but... please what's my name again?" Sakura sighed frustrated that she was explaining this for the third time. "I told you already, you're name is Natsu Dragneel, Sasuke is Light Yagami and I'm Winery Rockbell. The three of us are from the land of the fire and our back story is-"

"Back story is what?" Kakashi asked, the three of them jumped realising that they were already in the Hokage office. Sakura started sweating nervously. "Um... greetings... Ho- Hokage- sama, my name is Sa... uh Winery Rockbell and these two are my teammates Natsu and Light." Sakura said pointing towards Naruto and Sasuke. 

"I see, and you guys... aren't from around here are you" Kakashi eyed the three suspiciously. Seriously what was with their clothing style. "Um... no sir we're from the land of fire" Sakura closed her eyes waiting to be discovered but instead all she heard was a low chuckle.

"Well that explains everything"

"It does???" The three of them asked together. Kakashi nodded, and laid back relaxed on his chair. "I mean no offence or anything but most of you guys from the land of fire are kind of odd, especially with you're 'disguises' to try and fit in around other villages" Kakashi again chuckled at seeing their body tense. "You can relax, I won't bite. Unless you take away my Icha Icha collection but they were already confiscated by my prized students *sigh* and I thought they loved me"

The three of them relaxed realising that they're sensei couldn't recognise them and also seemed to be talking to himself rather than paying attention to them. Kakashi coughed gaining their full attention "So, what brings you here?" Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at Sakura hoping for her to have an answer.

Boys. So lazy now

"Um... well sir... we were wondering if... if... ah if you know where Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha an Sakura Haruno lives. We're... big fans you see" Sasuke and Naruto looked like they wanted to protest but Sakura's glare cut them off. Kakashi sighed. "More big fans, great just what they need. They're to busy to sign autographs if that's what you come for" Most fans have and it's driving me crazy

Naruto's face faulted. "We don't want their autographs. Can't you tell us where they are?" Although it was difficult to see Kakashi was smirking under his mask "Ah, knowing those three they probably be in their apartments about now doing a few... errands." Kakashi was still smirking. The three of them looked like they wanted to facepalm. Why haven't they thought of going to their own houses before. "Ah, well thank you very much Hokage- sama. We better be going" 

\------

"Hmm, so now what?" Sakura asked her two teammates as they trotted along outside. "We'll have to split up for now and meet each other later in the training grounds" Sasuke replied. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of the two. 

"Sounds good to me" Naruto replied and was about to run off ahead to his house before Sakura grabbed him by the collar. "Hold on. Is it really a good idea to split up? Wouldn't it be better to stay together, a lot of things have changed here after all" Sakura tried to reason, truthfully she was scared of being by herself in this timeline. What if they already did something that affected the future???

"Maybe we should forget about-"

"But Sakura- Chan I want to know more about my future and if I become Hokage" Naruto whined. Sakura sighed. "But... fine. Just... make it quick ok?" Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded before going off to their own houses. 

 

Naruto's Pov

I can't wait to see what I'll look like. I bet I'm more awesome than the Teme and more stronger than him too. Now where was I supposed to go again??? Oh yeah my apartment. Never in my life would actually thought I'd be excited going home. I wonder if I have a family.

I made my way to my house and was about to knock but the door already opened. I slowly made my way inside and everything looked... different. It was neater and my house was a lot bigger to but no one was around. Damn, where am I then? How hard can it be to find me?

"Naruto-Kun???" I heard and turned around only to see a women in nothing but a towel. Wait... WHAT THE HELL?!!! 

"KYAAAA!!!! WHO... WHO ARE YOU?!!!" She screamed and I could feel blood trickling from my nose just by looking at her. "Um... I..." 

And once again Naruto fainted only this time from lack of blood loss thanks to a certain Hyuga

 

Sakura's Pov

Ok, don't be nervous Sakura. Don't be nervous. No one knows who you are just... act casual. I kept saying to myself over and over again. If Kakashi doesn't know who we are then there's no way my parents will... right? Wait what if I moved out, I would have right?

I kept scanning the buildings, until I finally reached my home. It looked so old and seemed very quiet. Odd I thought. Usually my parents would be in squabbling or at least my mum would be in trying out different recipes. She would usually sing when cooking too, I was about to knock but the door creaked opened by itself and inside was very dark. No lights on and nothing was inside. At least from what I could tell.

"Excuse me young lady are you related to the Haruno's" I squeaked and looked behind seeing a strange lady holding a baby outside. "Um... uh sort of..." I replied, she looked down. "I'm sorry but they passed away a few months ago. No one lives here now" What? She's lying right? She has to be, I mean why would they... how would they... No I couldn't' cry, not now. They're not my parents, at least in this timeline.

"How... did they die?" I was relived that my voice didn't crack. I shouldn't be upset, they are still alive back home. Besides why should I trust her?

"They were sent on a family mission with they're daughter" A mission? Now I knew she was lying. Why would they be sent on a mission? They weren't ninjas.

"They used to be ninjas, before Mebuki was pregnant" Can this lady read my mind or something and how does she know my parents??? Ugh, never mind about that I have to find myself and save these questions to my parents when I go back home. I need to know the truth about them. 

"Um... do... do you know if I... I mean if Sakura Haruno is alive" It feels really weird trying to talk about myself to someone else, but I can't look suspicious. "Ah yes, she lives in the Uchiha mansion now" What? She does? I mean I do? This... doesn't make any sense. I probably would have squealed if my parents weren't dead.

"Yes. You see her teammate Sasuke always had a soft spot for her and he was afraid of her doing something stupid since she kept blaming herself. Having her move in with him was the only way he could keep an eye on her. Kind of sweet right" The lady smiled, I swear I almost fainted. This was un Sasuke like. He would never do that. But this was the future so did something happen, my parents are dead and Kakashi is Hokage. 

"Well anyway if you do see her tell her I said hi alright" The lady said and was about to walk away before I stopped her. 

"Um sure but um... who are you?"

"Ah, my name's Kurenai"

"Ah, thank you Kurenai" I bowed and ran off. Now that I think about it that name does sound familiar. Oh well, I can't ponder about it now. I got to get to the Uchiha manor.


	5. Facing They're Future

Meanwhile With Sasuke: 

As Sasuke walked through the village he noted a few of the changes around in Konoha. Kakashi being Hokage was one. How he was Hokage he will never figure out. A lot of places were missing and some buildings were still under construction. Although the area seemed lively Sasuke could see the pain of loss among the crowd, he could distinctly remember a few faces from the academy. Though he had no idea of who they were, he was never bothered about learning anyone's name since he had more problems with Itachi back then. 

Killing him was the only thing on his mind. Sasuke sighed and tried to stay relaxed. As much as he despised Itachi he had to remind himself that he was no longer in his timeline -which meant he couldn't make a scene- and could find out if he did get strong enough to defeat him. The sooner he found out the earlier he'll be able to kill Itachi, maybe the future will give him ideas. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts as he felt kids push passed him, a voice squeaked before he saw a little girl run up to him bowing her head muttering a 'gomenasai' before she caught up with the rest of her friends 

"Nee, what do you guys want to be when you grow up???" A little girl asked panting

"I want to be a medic ninja, just like Sakura- san. I already asked her if she'll make me her apprentice when I get older." One of them chirped grinning

"Really, what did she say?"

"She said that if I worked hard enough then I could become stronger than her if I wanted to"

"That's going to be a lot of hard work though." One of the children mumbled 

"I know, but Sakura- san didn't give up. Despite all those mean bullies telling her she couldn't do anything, she kept training. She even saved my parents when everyone else gave up on them. I want to be just like her when I grow up." 

"Me too, Sasuke- sama likes girls like Sakura- san, right?" One of the little girls asked blushing

"No he just likes Sakura- san"

"Eh??? So he's already taken???"

"Yup!!! He loves her, everyone knows that" one of the children sang in sing song voice. "She just doesn't realise it yet because Sasuke- sama is being too much of a shy boy to confess his feelings to her"

"Or maybe he doesn't like girls with big breasts" the girl giggled whilst the other one glared at making fun of her idol 

"Don't make fun of Sakura- san like that, Sasuke- sama loves her for who she is. A beautiful, dependable Kunoichi who can even kick his ass"

"Sasuke- sama must like it rough then" two of the girls giggled whilst the other one looked at them confused

Sasuke turned to glare at the children, were they really talking about him and Sakura like that??? The worse thing about it is that they were only kids. They didn't look old enough to be in the academy.

"Wah, Sakura- san is so lucky. I want to a guy like Sasuke- sama too. Do you think they'll have kids?"

"Hai, hundreds. Sasuke- same wanted to revive his clan after all"

"I wonder where babies come from?"

At this Sasuke was cringing and hurriedly speed walked ahead. The kids were being way too mature for their age, it didn't seem right. Thankfully the voices were fading and he couldn't hear more of the conversation. How disturbing, Sasuke muttered before walking off. This whole day was giving him a headache

\------

 

With Naruto

As Naruto slowly grew conscious, his eyesight was hazy, though the blood from his nose stopped he tried to recall at what happened before. Feeling something soft he looked down and notice he was tucked in a bed, a rather big one too. Sitting up rather slowly he took a look around his environment. The room was vaguely familiar, it almost looks exactly like his old room back home only bigger and... cleaner too. Naruto saw a photo beside him and realised it was a picture of what he presumed was of his future self in a tuxedo suit with his arms wrapped around a strange but beautiful women. 

She looks familiar... Naruto thought. There was a loud bang which came from downstairs and voices muttering to each other. Blinking Naruto got out of the covers and listened through the door

"I can't believe you would invite that pervert into our bed Hinata"

"Well, he's just a kid Naruto- kun, and he seemed rather lost"

"That guy was peeping on you. I swear to God if that guy saw anything I'm gonna-" 

"It's not like you're the one to talk Naruto- kun" Hinata interrupted

"I... I beg you're pardon" 

"You and Rock Lee always try to peek on us in the girls room" 

"We...well... yeah but...I was more older...I had needs..."

"And Sakura- Chan said you were exactly the same in Team 7 too" Hinata smirked at his shocked face. 

"Why would she tell you that?" 

"So, it's true???" Hinata asked still smirking at his red face. 

"Well no... I mean yes... I mean agh... fine, I won't kill the brat then" Naruto huffed still blushing. "But I never had any parents to teach me what was right and wrong though" 

"Well like I said, he seemed rather lost and confused. I heard him mumble something in his sleep about finding his home, maybe he doesn't have anyone either" Hinata suggested. Naruto pondered over that idea and sighed. "Fine, I'll go easy on him then" Naruto said heading his way up the stairs.

 

The younger Naruto blinked as he heard faint footsteps, panicking Naruto quickly checked himself with the mirror to make sure everything was in place and that he didn't look suspicious.He even manage to cover his whiskers with a bit of make up Sakura had. She did have a point after all. 

"To make sure you don't stand out, I mean you are the only one in Konoha with whiskers. Anyone would be able recognise you even with a disguise" 

At first Naruto wasn't so keen on since they were something that made him stand out of the crowd but after re- thinking it was something they were trying to avoid. Especially where they were. The door clicked and Naruto finally came face to face with his future self. It felt odd, seeing himself like this. 

"YOUR HAIR IS TERRIBLE!!!" The younger one blurted out before he could stop himself, his future self-blinked a few times before counting to calm himself. One... two... three... "YOU ARE DEAD BRAT!!!"

Well, no one said they had to get along

\------

Before heading off to the mansion Sasuke decided on getting some more info about the future. Yes they promised Sakura that they were going to their homes and then head back to meet each other, but since they had no idea how to get back he didn't think it would hurt much of staying longer. Besides the information he got was rather shocking, he found out about the war which happened, by who he did not. No one would give him the answer to that (probably because they thought of him as an outsider since they didn't know much about him) That they were more than 10 years in the future, it would explain a lot of the changes. And that half of the people in Konoha were nosy bastards, a few things he heard them say about their team -mainly about him and Sakura- really disgusted him. 

He sighed as he tried to get his thoughts together. The Uchiha ground was different, the area was a lot cleaner than before and a few of the buildings looked like they had been rebuilt. The area was still quiet and Sasuke could recall a few memories as a kid riding on Itachi's back or his aunty asking him how his day went in the academy. Sasuke smiled softly at the memory before feeling frustrated and angry at himself. He couldn't turn soft, he had to complete his goal of killing Itachi. That was his only reason for living. Sasuke had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise he had unconsciously ended up outside his mansion

"Open your mouth a little more widely"

Until he heard a voice, Sasuke froze mid step, though it was deeper he could still just about recognise his voice. He vaguely wondered if this was a good idea. Sakura had a point, it was dangerous being the future. What if they were able to recognise the past selves but then again they since they were in the future shouldn't they already foretell this? Sasuke shook his head, he was overthinking things 

"No, why couldn't you make it just a little smaller" Ok, now that voice he knew for sure was Sakura's. But why was she there, actually what were they doing in there? "No, this is your fault now deal with it" there was low growl after that. Sasuke was about to knock on the door –since it was a polite thing to do- right before he heard a muffled squeak and a crashing sound. 

"Don't ever do that to me again Sasuke- kun" a low chuckle was heard

"Hmp but you like it"

"Teme" she screamed at him. "Look I'm all wet now... ah, damn it it's over my face" Sasuke felt heat flush to his face. What the heck were they doing in there??? It sounded all wrong from where he was standing, without thinking Sasuke slid the door open and fount the two.... fully clothed.

"Oh..."

Sakura blinked staring at him, she was covered with white blotches all over he skin??? "Sasuke- kun, you clean the mess since this is you're fault" She smirked when his face turned into a scowl as she repeated the words he said to her. Sakura turned to her attention to the guest who seemed very confused. "Ohayo, um... is there something we can help you with?" Sakura asked innocently, maybe something was wrong with him.

"Uh... I was sent here under the Hokage." Sasuke replied glancing at his future self in the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place, so what were they doing??? "Oh, jeeze he couldn't have visited here himself." Sakura huffed crossing her arms. "He's getting lazy"

"You mean he's getting old" his future self replies smirking. "He might look young but I bet he's hiding a bunch of wrinkles underneath that damn mask of his" he glanced at a bowl. "Sakura, the icing's gotten hard again" and he went back to cleaning.

Icing? The young genin thought. Was that what's over her face?

"Damn it not again, I'll never finish this cake" Sakura scrambled to the kitchen nudging Sasuke out the way. "Get out" she pouted at him when he wouldn't budge. "Why? You said I had to clean" he replied with a stoic face trying to hide his small smile. "Yes, but now I'm telling you to get out so you can deal with Kakashi sensei's messenger whilst I deal with this cake" she said still trying to push Sasuke out the room. 

"Pleaaaaase" Sakura begged giving him her puppy dog eyes, which always seemed to work as what Naruto told her. "Fine!!!" was all Sasuke could say trying to hide the blush on his face making Sakura grin. 

Sasuke eyed the two suspiciously. So Sakura was living with him, did that mean they were an item? It seemed possible, and would explain why everyone kept gossiping about them. She was probably the only one who he would allow to restore the clan with. Not that he would admit it to anyone, especially to Naruto. Besides they were from 10 years in the future, maybe they had gotten closer??? She wasn't annoying or clinging onto him in anyway and she was actually able to make him blush. There styles of hair and clothing had changed too. His hair had grown long and covered one of his eyes whilst hers was cut short and she loved her long hair.

When Sakura shoved Sasuke out the room he made his way over to "the stranger" and glared at him, and was about to ask him what the Hokage had wanted right before he beat him to it 

"Are you two together???" he had to know. His future's self-eyes widen slightly, a slight blush covered his cheeks. He glanced back at Sakura, hoping she hadn't heard and was relieved that she was too busy working on the cake to be paying attention, he sighed. 

Did people have to go around making assumptions like that? So what if he asked her to move in with him? It didn't mean they were a couple or that he liked her or anything. No way. Not a chance... Ok, so he knew Sakura had feelings for him. And he was sure he felt something too –a feeling he couldn't explain- but if they knew more about what they've been through would they still think of them as the perfect couple. Naruto did, Kakashi as well. Heck even Ino and Karin thought they were perfect for each other, both of them had stopped they're fangirling days instead spend the rest of the time threatening and beating up a bunch of fan girls -with the help with Naruto and Kakashi- so that he and Sakura got some alone time together. 

In the end she didn't even realise that the four of them were trying to hook them up together-or spying on them- And they said Naruto was the oblivious one in the group.

It amazed him of how much people were actually supporting the idea of the two as the couple, whilst the only ones who had a problem with it were his fan girls. Saying he's too good for her, that she isn't important enough for him because she was never born in a noble clan, only loved him for his looks (like they were the ones to talk) It angered him how so many thought little about her and she would even let it get to her. What these fan girls see in him he would never know.

"No, we're just... friends..." he finally replied. The boy didn't look like he believed him though, still it wasn't like it was any of his business.

"Then... why is she living with you?" he didn't get what was going on in his mind. Why was he letting her into his house. Where his mother lived, where his father lived, where his supposedly loving brother lived. Where the horrible night occurred. Did he even kill Itachi? Did he get his revenge?

"I don't see how it's any of you're concern. So what does Kakashi want?" Sasuke replied ignoring the glares that he was sending him. Before he could reply the Sakura from his time came barging shouting.

"SASUKE- KUN!!!" 

He froze, damn it.


End file.
